I'll be your voice
by TC-Weasley
Summary: Su sonrisa un medio día, su manera de no entender que le gustara más cada día, que le gustaba todo de él...incluso aquello que no tenía. "Mejor habla quien mejor calla".
1. Chapter 1

Hola, he decidido publicar una nueva historia, esta vez de varios capítulos. Es una idea que me ha venido a la mente y he decidido llevarla a cabo con mi pareja favorita. Quizá el primer capitulo no diga mucho, pero no es la típica historia de instituto. Espero que os guste :)

**I'll be your voice.**

**Capítulo 1**.

Esa mañana Hermione Granger se consideraba la joven más feliz de toda Inglaterra. Su padre no podía haberle dado una mejor noticia que la que le había dado hace apenas unas horas: Iban a mudarse. Normalmente esto no habría sido del agrado de una chica normal de 17 años, pues trasladarse a otro lugar suponía dejar atrás el sitio donde se había criado, su escuela, sus amigos…Sin embargo, Hermione Granger no se consideraba una chica normal. Tenía claro que no le daba pena dejar de ver a sus arpías compañeras de clase y mucho menos dejar su escuela, donde llevaban años tachándola de rara por el hecho de disfrutar más de la compañía de un libro que de un chico.

Su prima Lavender, huérfana desde los 6 años, la cual vivía en su casa desde entonces, no estaba tan feliz como ella. Lavender no quería dejar atrás la bonita ciudad de Brighton y mucho menos a esas compañeras de clase que Hermione consideraba arpías. Ambas primas eran polos opuestos. No obstante, habían aprendido a llevarse bien con los años y eran muy buenas amigas.

Una semana después de la noticia, las dos primas ya se encontraban en la habitación que compartían, empaquetando sus cosas para poner rumbo a su nueva ciudad, Ottery . Hermione había subido al coche con una guía de su nueva ciudad en la mano, mientras que Lavender, enfurruñada, se había colocado sus auriculares para no escuchar nada de lo que su prima o sus tíos comentaran de su nuevo hogar durante el trayecto.

Seis horas después, la familia Granger se encontraba frente a la puerta de su nueva casa. Se encontraban en un barrio pequeño pero agradable de ver, con un gran parque y un centro comercial cerca de él. Hermione estaba encantada. Su nueva casa era muy acogedora, tenía un gran salón donde habían colocado el piano de su padre (el cual ella estaba aprendiendo a tocar) y además tenía una habitación para ella sola, pues esta vez no tenía que compartirla con su prima ya que habían elegido una casa con 3 habitaciones.

Lo que más preocupaba a Hermione era su nueva escuela. Aunque era su último año antes de ir a la facultad, no le hacía mucha ilusión tener que entrar una vez empezado el curso escolar como "la nueva de la clase". Al menos siempre contaba con la compañía de su prima.

La familia pasó varios días acomodando sus pertenencias y amueblando la nueva casa, acostumbrándose a ella y también al vecindario. Lo primero que ambas primas hicieron al terminar de colocar todas sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones fue salir a conocer la ciudad. A petición de Lavender lo primero que hicieron fue visitar el centro comercial. Al menos Hermione se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que acababan de abrir una librería en él y pudo echar un vistazo a varios libros que tenía pensado comprar. Al salir, se encontró a su prima hablando con dos chicas que parecían ser de su misma edad.

‒Hermione, mira, estas son Pansy y Cho, dos chicas que van a nuestra nueva escuela‒empezó a decir Lavender al ver la expresión interrogante de su prima‒ Chicas, ella es Hermione.

‒Encantada‒dijo la aludida.

Sin entender del todo cómo su prima había entablado conversación con esas chicas, comenzó a integrarse y preguntar cosas sobre la escuela.

Ya en la nueva casa Granger, Lavender se fue a su habitación contenta de haber hecho nuevas amigas. Respecto a Hermione, aunque Pansy y Cho le resultaron un poco prepotentes, intentó no juzgarlas tan pronto y se alegró de, al menos, haber conocido a dos compañeras. Además, sabía que su prima había nacido para ser "popular" y tener muchos contactos.

Cuando llegó el lunes, el autobús escolar paró frente a la casa y Hermione y Lavender se dieron prisa en subir y no hacer esperar al conductor en el primer día de ambas. Lavender subió primero y localizó a las chicas del centro comercial, así que fue rápidamente a sentarse junto a ellas. Hermione, por su parte, se sintió bastante cohibida con casi todas las miradas puestas en ella y odió a su prima por abandonarla de esa forma. Respiró profundamente y caminó por el pasillo buscando un lugar para sentarse.

Casi a la mitad encontró un asiento libre, al lado de un chico moreno que miraba distraído por la ventana.

‒Perdona… ¿Puedo?‒le dijo señalando el sitio libre.

‒Sí, claro.

El chico le sonrió comprensivo y le dijo que su nombre era Harry Potter. Hermione pensó que seguramente a él tampoco le gustaría ser el nuevo de la clase. En los asientos del otro lado del pasillo se encontraban una chica y un chico, ambos pelirrojos. La chica, que según había escuchado se llamaba Ginny, se giraba de vez en cuando a mirar a Harry e intercambiar un par de palabras con él. Parecían llevarse muy bien. El chico que iba al lado de Ginny, que dedujo sería familiar suyo por el parecido, no despegó la vista de la ventana, iba entretenido mirando un cuadernillo que llevaba encima y no dijo nada en todo el trayecto.

Hermione escuchó de vez en cuando las risas de su prima al fondo del autobús. Harry le indicó donde era su primera clase, mientras que Ginny le advirtió cuales eran los profesores a los que no tenía que hacer enfadar.

Al llegar a la escuela todos salieron rápidamente del autobús. Hermione estaba cogiendo su mochila cuando vio en lo que había sido el asiento del pelirrojo el cuadernillo que el chico había estado mirando. La castaña lo cogió y bajó del autobús corriendo para alcanzarle.

‒ ¡Oye! ¡Espera!

Muchas miradas se posaron en ella al verla correr y llamar al chico por los jardines y Hermione se preguntó si no habrían visto nunca a una chica correr. Cuando por fin lo alcanzó tocó el brazo del chico, que parecía no haberla escuchado y pudo ver su cara de sorpresa al darse la vuelta.

‒Ehm…Creo que esto es tuyo, te lo has dejado en el bus‒le dijo, un poco abrumada por los azules y sinceros ojos del pelirrojo.

El chico miró el cuadernillo y prácticamente se lo arrancó de las manos al darse cuenta que era suyo. Después, lanzó otra mirada a Hermione, que ella no supo interpretar, y sin mediar palabra se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando.

"Qué borde‒pensó ella‒ Al menos podría haberme dado las gracias…"

Y con este último pensamiento se dirigió a su primera clase.


	2. Chapter 2

Se me olvidó decir en el primer capítulo que, como ya habréis deducido, esta historia es AU. Y ya sabéis, todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**I'll be your voice - Capítulo 2.**

La mañana pasó rápida para Hermione. Las clases y los profesores le habían gustado bastante y el chico que había conocido en el autobús, Harry, iba con ella a la mayoría de las clases, así que se sintió mejor al poder sentarse con él y otro compañero llamado Neville.

A la hora de la comida Lavender le hizo caso al fin y le sugirió que comiera con ella y las otras chicas. Hermione se sentó a la mesa bastante avergonzada, pues no acababa de llevarse del todo bien con Pansy y mucho menos con Cho, la cual nada más verla puso una cara extraña y le preguntó:

‒ ¿Qué hacías hablando con Ron Weasley antes de las clases?

Se formó un silencio incómodo en la mesa y Hermione miró a su alrededor. Los estudiantes estaban sentados por grupos comiendo y charlando animadamente. Vio a Harry sentado en una de las mesas con Ginny y Neville, pero no vio a nadie más en el comedor que le resultase conocido.

‒ ¿Con quién? ‒le preguntó a Cho.

‒ Ronald Weasley, le has parado esta mañana. No deberías juntarte con esa gente y menos en tu primer día, Hermione. ‒le contestó la oriental poniendo cara de desprecio.

‒ Ah, ese chico…Se dejó un cuaderno en el bus y se lo devolví, eso es todo. Pero aun así, ¿qué tiene de malo?

A Hermione nunca le había gustado que alguien le dijera qué hacer o con quién hablar. Se mosqueó un poco con la actitud de Cho. Su prima Lavender comía en silencio pero atenta a la conversación. Esta vez fue Pansy la que habló.

‒ Hermione, Cho no te lo dice a malas. Si quieres hacerte amiga de un Weasley, la única que te aconsejamos es Ginny. Esa familia es muy rara y no beneficiará a tu reputación como estudiante el hecho que hables con ellos.

‒ Creo que soy bastante madura como para saber con quién quiero hablar. Además, no conozco a ese chico, solo le devolví su cuadernillo, fin. ‒ "Y ni siquiera me dio las gracias" añadió en su pensamiento.

‒ Está bien, no te enfades chica‒habló Cho‒ Solo te avisamos, no querrás que la gente te considere la amiga de los marginados nada más entrar a la escuela.

Hermione dio por finalizada la conversación y se centró en su plato. Lavender rápidamente sacó como tema de conversación los modelos que se llevaban esa temporada y la castaña agradeció a su prima mentalmente por cambiar de tema. Hermione se quedó pensando en lo que Pansy y Cho habían dicho. Supuso que por eso la gente le había mirado tan mal al parar a ese tal Ron, porque su popularidad no era demasiado alta…Le parecía la mayor estupidez del mundo. Estaba harta de que en todas las escuelas hubiera gente igual de superficial. Aunque por otra parte, Ron tampoco se había comportado como era debido, su popularidad no era excusa para la mala educación que había demostrado al no darle las gracias.

Decidió no darle más vueltas. Al terminar de comer se despidió de Lavender y fue a dar una vuelta por los jardines hasta que empezara su próxima clase. Tenía muchas ganas de asistir a la clase de música, era una de sus favoritas en su antigua escuela y esperaba que en esta también. De repente le entraron más ganas que nunca de estar sentada frente al piano de su padre.

Ya en clase, se sintió un poco decepcionada al no ver a Harry allí, así que se sentó en un sitio vacío mientras los demás alumnos iban entrando al aula. En efecto, no conocía a nadie y nadie se sentó a su lado, aunque casi lo prefería. El profesor fue el último en llegar, un hombre de mediana edad llamado Remus que inspiraba confianza.

Este empezó la clase con normalidad y Hermione agradeció que no se detuviera a darle la bienvenida como habían hecho los demás, porque eso solo la avergonzaba más. A los 15 minutos de empezar la clase la puerta volvió a abrirse y el "famoso" Ron entró al aula.

‒ Ah, señor Weasley, pase y ocupe su lugar por favor.

A Hermione le sorprendió que Remus no le preguntara al chico el porqué de su tardanza. Es más, tampoco los alumnos parecieron sorprenderse de que llegara tarde. "Además de maleducado, impuntual" pensó la chica. Para su suerte o su desgracia Ron se sentó a su lado, ya que era el primer sitio vacío. Abrió su cuaderno, uno distinto al que ella le había devuelto, y comenzó a tomar apuntes de todo lo que Remus decía.

Los demás alumnos estaban atentos en gran parte a la lección, pero no muchos copiaban lo que el profesor decía. Únicamente Ron, Hermione y dos chicos más. Hermione no le dio importancia ya que en su antigua escuela nadie tomaba apuntes y ella era la única rara que lo hacía.

El profesor mandó hacer una actividad por parejas así que Hermione tuvo que conversar con Ron para rellenar las fichas que Remus había mandado. Aunque a aquello no se le podía llamar una conversación, ya que Hermione era la única que hablaba y Ron simplemente asentía con la cabeza para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo. Eso la puso de los nervios. ¿Por qué ese chico no le dirigía la palabra?

Dos días después volvió a coincidir en clase de música con Ron y cuál fue su sorpresa al recibir un suspenso en la actividad. Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se suponía que los estudiantes siempre entregaban las actividades al día siguiente en el departamento del profesor para que este las corrigiera, pero ella, al no estar informada de este dato, pensó que se entregaría en la próxima clase. Así pues Remus tuvo que ponerles un suspenso por no haber presentado la ficha. Al salir de clase, Hermione estaba hecha una furia. Agarró a Ron de su chaqueta antes de que se largara sin decir nada otra vez.

‒ ¿Se puede saber de qué vas? ¿Qué te he hecho para que no me avisaras de que tenía que entregar la ficha al día siguiente? ‒casi le gritó en medio del pasillo.

El chico tragó saliva y agachó la cabeza comenzando a sonrojarse. Los estudiantes que pasaban por su lado se reían e incluso algunos miraban divertidos el enfado de Hermione.

‒ ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy nueva y no sé cómo funcionan vuestras clases, deberías haberme informado! ¿Qué clase de compañero eres? ‒volvió a gritarle Hermione y continuó‒ Aparte de no dirigirme la palabra ni ayudarme a hacer la actividad, ¿me ocultas eso?

Al ver que el pelirrojo no le decía nada, Hermione decidió irse de allí. Todavía enfadada salió de la escuela, subió al autobús y se sentó con su prima. Pansy y Cho se les unieron al poco. Las tres chicas comenzaron a hablar y cotillear como siempre hacían mientras que Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, deseando llegar a casa y olvidarse de ese idiota que tenía por compañero. Sin embargo, Lavender se fijó en la expresión de enfado que su prima llevaba y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Cuando Hermione le explicó lo que había pasado en clase de música, Lavender le recordó lo que sus nuevas amigas le habían dicho, que no se juntara con esos marginados como Ron. Aun así, Hermione volvió a explicarle enfadada que lo que le molestaba era que no le hubiera avisado de cómo y cuándo había que entregar la actividad. Pansy y Cho, que habían estado hablando entre ellas se quedaron calladas al instante y Hermione las miró sin entender a qué venía ese silencio repentino.

‒ Hermione…‒habló Pansy‒ ¿Tu sabes por qué nadie habla con Ron ni por qué no te avisó de eso, verdad?

‒ ¿Qué? Pues claro que no lo sé, te repito que no conozco a ese chico para nada y no sé de qué va. Me da igual que la gente no le hable o que sea un marginado, eso no le impide informar a una compañera‒contestó la castaña cada vez más cabreada.

Cho y Pansy intercambiaron miradas en silencio y Lavender les preguntó a qué se debía tanto misterio. Las chicas volvieron a mirarse y esta vez se rieron de la situación.

‒ Hermione, es normal que Ron no te haya dicho nada de eso, porque no puede‒le dijo Cho riendo.

‒ ¿Que no puede? ‒repitió Hermione, confusa y a la vez molesta porque tardaran tanto en darle una explicación. Lavender sintió curiosidad y animó a sus amigas a continuar.

‒ No puede, porque no habla‒explicó Pansy.

‒ ¿Cómo que no habla? ‒preguntó esta vez Lavender, mientras Hermione pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo.

‒ Sí. Por lo que oímos Ron fue operado de sus cuerdas vocales hace años…Y no tiene voz.


End file.
